bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth Wall
This article is about the comic series "The Fourth Wall." For other uses of the term, see here. ---- The Fourth Wall is a rotational multi-author comic series started by Oni. It is written by some highly acclaimed authors: Oni, Nuparurocks, Dokuma, Gavla, Kortu, iPenguin, Philbert, Ziko, and Emkay. The Fourth Wall follows the story of several persons teleported to Earth by breaking the fourth wall. Plot Decades ago, a group of researchers in an alternature universe began to evaluate the nature of consciousness. Working from a dualistic presupposition, they considered consciousness to be a field of indescribable energy inhabiting the same space as the mind on an unknown dimensional plane. Thus, it became a question not of just what consciousness was, but where. Realizing consciousness' unique position in time-space, the Matoran proposed the Fourth Wall Theory. This theory stated that there were four barriers to consciousness: stimulus-response thought, independent thought, self-awareness, and an incomprehensible fourth barrier. They maintained that humans surpass the first three boundaries only, and that once this fourth barrier of consciousness is broken, fuller access to the time-space dimensional plane opens. Incomprehensible things occur. The scientists, intruiged by this theory, began the testing it on innocent people, subjecting them to sleep deprivation, hallucinogens, brainwave alteration, and more. Soon, they were met with success, witnessing things that cannot be described here. Frightened, the group promptly discontinued their project and buried their findings. Years later, one member of the group betrayed the others by reviving the project. The rogue scientist mastered the art of breaking wall four, crossing the dimensional rift from his universe into our own and taking numerous others with him. He and these others would be first of the Travelers--those who have broken barrier four and crossed the rift. After arriving on Earth, the rogue researcher went into hiding, and the Fourth Wall Conspiracy sunk deeper into the shadows. His work continued, influencing those in his own world to break the wall as well, often leaving them with little memory of what happened. As travelers continued to appear on Earth, the United States Military devoted a special forces unit to capturing and interrogating them, generally to little avail. As U.S. interest in teleportation grew, one traveler--Dokuma--was contracted to do the "dirty work" of killing or capturing the other travelers, plotting and tracking wallbreaks. As the number of travelers grew, they began to find one another and ponder their arrival in our dimension. The result was the formation of The Fourth, a secretive organization of travelers devoted to finding the rogue and the Fourth Wall documents, uncovering the secret of their teleportation, and finding a way back into their universe. In September of 2009, one traveler--Oni--arrived in this dimension in the downtown region of Los Angeles. Shortly after his arrival, he was spotted by government planes on patrol. Nuparurocks soon followed, arriving mid-atmosphere over New York City and soon settling in a nearby apartment. iPenguin was the next to arrive, landing near Toronto, and soon thereafter discovering an ability granted to him by his wallbreak--shapeshifting. Later, Zonis entered this universe as well, and within 48 hours found himself being chased by Dokuma in the alleys of downtown Chicago. When Dokuma was about to kill him, however, an unknown figure wearing a green Komau teleported Zonis away by means of wallbreak. When he came to, Zonis found himself in the Black Forest region of Germany, greeted by the Komau-wearing figure and told there was a task for him. After Dokuma reported the mission failure and Zonis' wallbreak, his superior began to think that Dokuma had outlived his usefulness, and ordered Agent Kortu Cobain to assassinate him. Later, Nuparurocks awoke inside his apartment from a dream, in which Zonis was bringing ruin to New York City. After gathering himself and having a cup of coffee, Nuparu looked out his window to see a fiery explosion. Visiting Central Park with the Komau-wearing figure, Zonis, who had caused the explosion, is told that he has gained the power of fire as a result of his wallbreak. The figure explains that in the research of the Fourth Wall Conspiracy, the key to harnessing consciousness and breaking the fourth barrier involves utilizing the untapped 95% of the average person's mental capacities. The figure tells Zonis that he will soon discover that he can do things he can't imagine, which worries Zonis. Meanwhile, Agent Cobain learns of the wallbreak in New York, and travels there in hopes of finding Dokuma, his target. The figure then glances down at a strange locator device, and quickly escorts Zonis to the apartment of Nuparurocks. Upon arrival, the figure approaches Nuparurocks from behind, holds a gun to his head, and tells him to put his hands up. Nuparurocks explains himself and convinces the Komau-wearing figure that he has no malevolent intentions. The three later depart to discuss recent events over coffee when they are attacked by Cobain, weilding a shoulder-fire missle. The Komau wearer accesses his wallbreak power of hammerspace to return fire as Cobain makes his way onto the road, telekinetically deflecting a car in his path. Characters Oni Oni is a traveler who has been transported to Earth. He was detected by government planes shortly after arrival, and is currently in downtown L.A. Nuparurocks Nuparurocks is a traveler who has been transported to New York City. The city was occupied by members of The Fourth, therefore he took residence in it, and arrived in an apartment. He was later in his apartment when Green Komau Guy (GKG) approached him and put a gun to his head. Nuparurocks explained his situation and GKG, along with Zonis, saw him as a threat no longer. Nuparurocks said he was out of coffee, and was about to go out to get some but GKG insisted they go along. Upon arriving at the market, the gang was attacked by Agent Cobain who fired upon them. He then used telekenisis to flip a car, and GKG told Nuparurocks and Zonis to run. They were cut off when Kortu created a wall of water around them. They were saved by Dokuma, who zoomed in only to transport away with Zonis. Nuparurocks rendezvoused with GKG, and were last seen with Agent Kobain aproaching them. Dokuma Dokuma is a traveler who has been contracted by a secret branch of the government to hunt, kill, or capture travelers by tracking various wallbreaks. When his mission to eliminate Zonis failed, his superior decided he had outlived his usefulness. He went back to his penthouse, when a friend of his told him that The General wanted him dead. Dokuma told his friend to get out before he became the next target. He was killed when trying to get to his car. Dokuma then sensed a wallbreak, and transported to the location: New York City. Upon arriving, he approached a scene where Agent Kobain was attacking two travelers, one being Zonis. He asked Kortu why The General wanted him dead, and Agent Cobain told him to ask The General himself. This sparked an idea in Dokuma's mind, and he grabbed Zonis and they both went back in time, to when Dokuma and Zonis had their first confrontion. He told Zonis that this time he was going to find out what The General wanted. Zonis Zonis was teleported to Earth 48 hours prior to his confrontation with Dokuma. He was then teleported away by a Matoran with a Komau, who informed him that a he was needed to complete a task. The Matoran explained his origins as part of the group of scientists who first proposed the Fourth Wall Theory, and teleported himself and Zonis to New York to meet with a friend of GKG, the leader of The Fourth. Later, Zonis found himself in Central Park with the unnamed Komau-wearing figure, and discovered that he has gained the ability of fire thanks to his wallbreak. The figure looked down at a strange locator and quickly rushed Zonis off to Nuparurock's apartment. He arrived at the apartment when GKG put a gun to the traveler's head. The traveler said he meant no harm, aand asked if they wanted any coffee. Nuparurocks said he was out of coffee, and was about to go out to get some but GKG insisted they go along. Upon arriving at the market, the gang was attacked by Agent Cobain who fired upon them. He then used telekenisis to flip a car, and GKG told Nuparurocks and Zonis to run. They were cut off when Kortu created a wall of water around them. They were saved by Dokuma, who grabbed Zonis and used one of his wallbreak powers, taking them 18 hours into the past. Dokuma told him that this time he was going to find out what The General wanted. iPenguin iPenguin fell to Earth near Toronto, Canada. Upon arrival, he discovered that he had shapeshifting powers. Kortu Kortu is an agent working for the government. He has been hired to assasinate Dokuma. After being tasked with killling Dokuma, he managed to also kill Dokuma's friend. He then located a wallbreak and went to find Nuparurocks, Zonis, and GKG. He shot at them and then used telekenisis to flip a car at them. GKG told Zonis and Nuparurocks to run, and Kortu pushed him aside. He used telekenisis to create a wall of water around the group. Dokuma then approached the scene and asked why The General wanted him. Kortu told him to ask The General himself, so Dokuma transported away along with Zonis. Kortu was last seen approaching GKG and Nuparurocks. Janaro Janaro was the last of the group to land on Earth. He was found in London, England by an agent of The Fourth. Then Oni said "UR COMIX NOT OFFISHUL AND NEVAR WAZ" and stuck his comic on the fan comics list. Trivia *''The Fourth Wall'' has been referred to as the sister series of Generic Quest, thanks to their similar setting, author list, and storytelling technique. *Dokuma plans to head all of his comics with the title "Wall 4" and the slogan, "ONCE YOU CROSS THERE IS NO RETURN." *The authors of this series have been compared to real-life producers, such as Dok being J.J. Abrams, and NR being Michael Bay. *''The Fourth Wall'' is offically the most complex comic series in Artwork III so far, including scientific theroies and a plot comparable to series's such as Fringe and 24. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=309764 The Fourth Wall at BZPower Forums] *[https://archive.is/20131014203000/www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=TheFourthWall The Fourth Wall Majhost] Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics